teaching natsuki
by Animelemon
Summary: amon have had enough of natsuki bossing around and rude atitude to the point he think she deserves a listen
1. LEMON

Natsuki pushes Anon just a bit too far, so he decides to teacher her a lesson. In facefucking.

Work Text:

"Anon, get those out of the oven!"

Quickly as you can, you get the oven door open and remove the sheet with the cupcakes on it. You were a bit late in doing so, but it doesn't seem like they've burned much, not that that will save you from the ear full Natsuki is about to give you for being slow. As you set the sheet down on the counter and close the oven back up, you hear someone approaching from behind.

It'd been a couple weeks since the club festival, and things had calmed down. Ever since you spent that first weekend baking with Natsuki, this had become a regular thing for the two of you, meeting up at your house to bake for a while, then read a couple chapters of whichever manga you two were into at the time. Your meetings were often punctuated by petty arguments, followed by either a glaring match or light wrestling, but it's never long before both of you are distracted by something and forget all about it.

Coming out of your reverie, you look over at the approaching smug girl. She's dressed in typical Natsuki fare, a pink skirt, white crop top, both incredibly frilly and cute. What's atypical about it, is how much thigh shows off as she walks towards you, skirt fluttering slightly. Lately, her attire during your days hanging out has been increasingly showy, nothing too off, but definitely noticeable.

You stop scanning her body as she speaks. "Jeez Anon, you really just have no sense of timing, do you? I guess you're just not ready for this much responsibility, maybe next time I'll just have you grab ingredients for me," she says while she grins at your pout.

You roll your eyes. "They came out just fine, didn't they?"

She places her hands on her hips, still grinning smugly at you. "You could do better than that, if you'd just try to learn something, Anon. I'll have you know that I have never had any of my baked goods burn, unlike someone in this room." Technically correct, though you hold to the excuse that you and Natsuki had started wrestling over something stupid at the time. She places a finger on your chest. "Also unlike you, I don't get distracted when I focus on something."

You narrow your eyes down at the little girl acting so smug about your little mistake. "You sure about that? You definitely seem to get pretty distracted by me whenever you think I'm not looking." It was true. More and more lately, you found her spacing out, glancing at you whenever she thought you wouldn't notice. For a while you didn't think much of it, but it seemed to be happening more and more.

Natsuki blushes violently, stomping her foot. "W-what are you talking about? As if I'd be interested in you!" In her floundering attempts at denial, she tries pushing you back, but as usual you grab her by her arms and spin her against the wall instead, pinning her there under you.

The girl tries briefly to throw you off, but quickly calms down and looks up at you. As you stare down at the cute, pink haired girl, you can't help but remember all the close moments you've had recently. It seems like every week, you two would find some excuse to get angry, and the two of you stubbornly argue until it got physical, leading to you wrestling her against the wall. As you stare into each others eyes, you can't help but think that she wants to say something, but she can't seem to find the words. Every time you've ended up here, the urge to push harder, to keep her pinned, to use her little body, gets stronger and stronger.

Tightening your grip on her wrists, you grin down at the girl. "Well, are you distracted now?" So many times you've ended up here, with this girl, only to let the moment pass and get back to baking, and every time you've noticed a brief pout on Natsuki's face as you let her go. Not anymore. After how mean she was today, you're going to show her.

Natsuki sputters briefly, trying to come up with an answer, before you press your lips to hers. Finally breaking the tension, you press yourself against her, moving her arms to one hand to hold above her head. Her eyes look like they're about to pop out of her head, but as you play with her tongue and mouth, she begins to melt into you, letting you do as you please.

Just as she begins to reciprocate, you move your free hand to her ass, grabbing her and pulling her harder against you. The girl squeaks and pulls her mouth away briefly. "A-Anon! You-" She's cut off a yelp as you smack her ass, before you lean in to nibble on her ear.

As she shudders, you whisper to her. "Cute little girls like you should speak when they're spoken too." She looks at you in surprise and opens her mouth again, prompting another harsh smack on her ass. She yelps again, but this time there's less surprise, and more heat behind it. She closes her mouth and nods slightly to you as you knead her butt.

Pressing your lips to hers once more, you let yourself explore her small body, groping and pinching where you like. She squeaks and shudders often, but at no point does she flinch away from you. As you bring your free hand up to her chest, you find her beginning to squirm lightly under you, rubbing her thighs together. Grinning, you pull back from her mouth.

Natsuki is panting heavily, a blush permanently set onto her face. She's still rubbing her thighs against each other, and she must have noticed your hard-on pressing into her minutes ago. "Well well, is the little girl getting excited? Seems she wants something, guess we should give it to her!" You reach down to the bottom of her shirt, pulling up hard. Her shirt comes right up over her head, blinding her and showing off her bra-covered chest.

Almost instantly you figure that she could probably get by without a bra if she felt like it, but that isn't what she'd like to hear. Instead, you grasp her by the waist, turning her around but keeping her against the wall. Now pressing against her ass, you work on her bra hooks.

She finds the will to speak up again. "Anon, you're moving really fast!"

"Are you enjoying it?"

There's no audible answer, and you bet that if her shirt wasn't still covering her face, she'd be blushing heavily. You give another couple of smacks to her ass. "And remember, good girls speak when they're spoken too. What are you?"

She mumbles something under her breath, prompting you to remove the loosened bra and reach around to her breasts. You pinch both nipples hard, eliciting a gasp as she presses against you once more. "What are you?" You repeat.

"I'm a good girl!" Natsuki squeaks out, starting to pant.

You grin once more and finish removing her shirt, leaving her naked, pressed against the wall, your dick hard against her ass. "That's right, and you'll be treated like one." You growl into her ear.

You grasp her abruptly, lifting her up and carrying her from the kitchen into the living room. Before she can get her barrings, you drop her unceremoniously over the arm of the couch, ass facing out. The girl tries to push herself up but you press your arm down on her back, yanking her skirt down and off her legs in one motion.

Natsuki tiny body is now before you in only her panties and socks, held bent over the arm of the couch by your hand. "Natsuki, you've been a bad girl lately." She shrinks before you. "Saying mean things to me and acting like you're better, when really we both know you're just a scared little girl, isn't that right?" Natsuki once more simply bites her lip and nods, not trusting herself to speak.

"So here's what we're going to do, I'm going to spank this nice, tight ass of yours, and you're going to thank me each time, until I feel you've had enough. If you think you need to be taught to be a good girl, beg me. Beg me to hit you."

Natsuki chews on her lip as her hips start rolling, seemingly of their own accord. The room has been filled with the strong scent of the girl before you, and you can clearly see the drool starting to form around her lower lips, even through her panties. "P-Please, Anon," She croaks out, looking up at you meekly. "Please teach me to be a good girl, please spank me."

Having heard all you needed, you grab both her arms once more, pinning them to her back with one hand. "That's a good girl. And remember, Natsuki, thank me for each smack." You say as you wind up.

Wasting no time, you bring her hand down, hard, on her ass. She yelps loudly, shaking back and forth in an attempt to lessen the pain. Leaning down, you growl at her. "Well? What do we say, Natsuki?"

She whimpers lightly, before raising her head and announcing as loud as she can manage. "Thank you for hitting me, Anon!"

Hearing her thank you for spanking her gives you a rush, but you manage a, "Good girl," before bringing your hand back down on her again, forcing another scream, another thrust of her hips to meet your hand.

You smack her butt for a while, watching with joy as she thanks you for the treatment. "Is this what you enjoy? Being treated like a doll for fun?" you say as you grab her hair for a couple of harsh spanks. Any response she could have had is lost in her desperate pleas and moans.

Finally, your dick demands attention, demands entrance to this girl you've made your toy. Grabbing her by the neck and waist, you flip her bodily, leaving her on her back on the couch, head hanging over the arm. Natsuki's face is blushing wildly, and covered with her own drool from her treatment.

You quickly attack your belt buckle, tearing your pants and boxers down your legs and throwing them away. Focus returns to Natsuki's eyes as she stares up at your cock hanging over her face, obscuring your view of her. You notice her hand drift down towards her crotch as she makes eye contact with you.

Stroking yourself lightly, you grab her head by the hair, saying, "If you wanna be a good girl, you have to play the part. If you want me to hold you down and fuck your throat like a pussy, you're going to have to beg me for it, and I had better hear desperation, got it?"

As you speak, lust clouds over Natsuki's face, and she starts to play with her pussy as you finish up. "Please Anon, please take your huge cock and wreck my face, I don't want anything but to feel you deep inside, using my body for your pleasure, not caring how I feel, just using me, manhandling me, raping me! Please!"

You laugh at Natsuki's desperate pleading in between her stroking herself under her panties, moving yourself from resting on her face to the entrance to her mouth. "Open wide, bitch, and I had better not feel teeth, or I'll find something to really beat that cute ass with."

As soon as Natsuki's mouth is open, you surge forward, bringing the head of your dick to her throat in moments causing her to choke briefly. You wait a moment, enjoying how quickly she starts working her lips and tongue on you, how she's forced to breathe in through her nose smothered by your balls, but that's not what you're here for. Grabbing her by her hair and neck, you feel her brace herself as you force yourself in once more, this time not stopping when she chokes, forcing your way into her throat.

Her body spazzes out as you hold yourself in her, but if anything the pace she's rubbing herself just increases, as does the rate at which the licks and sucks at your dick. Enjoying your cock's seat for a moment longer, you start to pull out, only to force back forward, eliciting more choking and gagging from the tiny, skewered girl worshiping you.

Working her throat back and forth, you shout at her, "This is what this cute face of yours is meant for, get it? Every time I hear some bratty shit coming out of you, I'm going force you to your knees, and use you until you beg for forgiveness!"

Natsuki has no response except gagging and moaning, but that's fine with you. As you fuck her, her eyes start to tear up, and snot leaks from her nose, covering her face in a gross mess. As you hilt yourself once more, you pinch her nose shut, looking down at her tear covered face, which quickly starts to panic as she realizes she can't breathe at all. Her eyes shift around wildy as she whimpers in her throat, but at no point does she stop masturbating, not even slowing down. Just as she starts to doze off a bit do you pull out suddenly, resting your cock on her face again.

You let her breathe a few moments, before pulling her by her short hair off the couch, to her knees. She stares up at you in a daze, still masturbating, as you grab her by the hair with both hands, and force her down once more. As you drag the pitiful wretch up and down your shaft, you realize you're getting close.

"You're my girl from now on, no exceptions. If I so much as see you speak to another guy, you'll be punished severely. Get it, girl? I'll be fucking your throat like this every day from now on, and your only choice is to beg for more!" At this, something seemed to snap inside her, and she starting rubbing even faster, cumming while sucking your cock. Not able to hold out through this, you draw out into her mouth, and release everything straight onto her tongue, making sure she has the chance to taste it all.

As you finish cumming, you pull out, glancing down at the facially abused, moaning, cumming, naked girl before you. As one last treat, you lean down, pull her head back, and spit into her mouth.

"Swallow."

Managing to make eye contact with you again, she nods and begins the task of swallowing everything you had given her, requiring several gulps to get your spit and cum down.

"Did you like that treatment, little girl?" you ask her with a smug look on your face.

She blushes once more as she stumbles to her feet, with a little help from you. "Jeez, you din't have to be so rough!" She pouts at you for a few seconds, still having trouble standing, before looking down once more. "But yeah, maybe a little," she mutters, but almost as soon as it's said she closes her eyes and dozes off against you. You chuckle, laying her down on the couch again.

Looking around at the clothing covering the house, and the spit, cum, and tears covering Natsuki's face, you realize you may have gone too far in a couple places. Oh well, nothing a new edition of Parfait Girls can't fix.


	2. Lemon 2

The warm light of the sunset peeked through the blinds as Natsuki came too. She tried to reach for her phone to check the time, like she does every morning, but quickly found that it and her nightstand had gone missing. Upon finding this, several facts and realizations lurched to the forefront of the girl's mind.

She wasn't in her room, she was laying on a couch, she vaguely recognized the living room she was in, and last, but not least, the last thing she could remember was baking with Anon before…

Natsuki's head shot up and away from the pillow it had been resting against, cheeks burning with shame. She was suddenly recalling scene after scene of what had transpired before she wound up passed out on this couch. Giving Anon shit for his baking, being forced against the wall by his larger frame, pressing so close. Just thinking of what had followed sent streaks of heat down her spine, and reminded her of her sore neck and the faint salty taste on her lips.

He'd really done it, hadn't he? For weeks she'd eyed him, thought about what he might do if she pushed his buttons, and teased him in all the little ways she could think of to get him to make a move. He'd finally done so in a way she hadn't expected, and now she was left here, grinding her thighs together as she thought of it, unable to focus. Natsuki couldn't think straight, she couldn't deal with this right now, she should get home and try to sort herself out-

"You're awake." Her train of thought obliterated, Natsuki turned to see Anon, standing at the entrance to the room, a plate in his hand. She briefly met his steady gaze, before coming to find the ground very interesting. "I thought you might run off the moment you woke up," he went on, strolling closer slowly.

"As if I'd just bail after all that, jackass," Natsuki choked out as she tried to pretend she hadn't been about to do just that. "I should have known a perv like you wouldn't be able to keep himself off me." She tried to laugh derisively, but couldn't bring herself to do so with how stifling the air between them had just become. Natsuki couldn't get a read on Anon, couldn't figure out what was running through his mind. Was he regretting what they'd done? Did he still want to be friends? Did he want to do it again?

"Hmm, suppose so." He said, as he came to stand above her, and stared down at her silently. At times like this, she couldn't help but remember just how much bigger than her Anon was. If he had half a mind to, he could grab her right off the couch with ease, grope her anywhere he wanted, carry her right upstairs, ignoring her whining, to use her however he wanted. Like he'd already done. "I brought the cupcakes. Finished them, I think they turned out alright."

Hearing him say this, Natsuki remembered just how hungry she still was. She was positively starving, having been so since they'd started cooking. Yet, despite his words, Anon made no indication of lowering the plate to her, instead just raising a brow at her curious gaze. "A-alright Anon, can I have some?"

Anon just clicked his tongue at her, an intensity entering his eyes that seemed to pierce straight through the facade she was struggling to establish. "Wrong, Natsuki. Try to think about how a good girl ask for something from her master?"

Blush fully reignited, Natsuki felt the impulse to bite back, to try to laugh him off, to do something. But she couldn't seem to tear her eyes away from his, couldn't shake off the overbearing sense of ownership that Anon was forcing over her, whether she liked it or not.

Shifting his stance, seeming to tower impossibly over her, Anon added "I'm waiting, Natsuki."

"I – you..." She tried, unable to keep her voice steady, unable to stop staring straight into his unyielding gaze. On some level she'd expected him to come with apologies and excuses, having lost the heat of the moment, and left with only his inexperience with women. His callous expectation shattered her illusions however, just as he seemed intent to shatter any resistance she might have. It was insane, disrespectful, absolutely deplorable, and she was already soaking wet. This situation had Natsuki's earlier obedience spinning through her mind, reliving the memories of use and abuse Anon had so easily forced upon her, and the mind-wiping sensation of cumming with his dick shaping her throat.

Momentarily lost in the submission she had so easily given, she squeaked out, "Can I have a cupcake, please?"

An amused, if harsh, glint in his eyes, Anon reached down with a single cupcake, offering it straight to her. Natsuki went to reach for it, but a harsh "No!" froze her in place as his other hand suddenly wound gripped tightly onto her pink hair. Natsuki gasped and almost tried to free herself, but a harsh tug at her roots and an unimpressed glare kept her still with a whimper. "Keep your hands behind your back, and lick the frosting off. Like a good bitch."

Natsuki could only choke in response, but with him bearing down on her tiny form, her head secured in his overwhelming grip, and his demands pulsing through her scattered brain, she could only obey him, licking the offered cupcake slowly, like…

Like the cock she could so clearly see hard through Anon's jeans.

She knew exactly what that cock would do to her, and knew that the man before her had already taken away any choice she had in the matter. She'd known this, and let it happen because it was what was sending a burning heat deep into her tight cunt as Anon forced the cupcake into her mouth.

"Swallow."

She'd soaked through her panties, for sure. Anon was staring down at her lithe form, treating her like his pet, and she felt like she could cum any second. So she did the only thing she could do.

She swallowed.

Like a good bitch.

A dazed, panting mess was all that was left of the once proud girl, as Anon tilted her head up towards him, growling into her ear "What do you say?"

She knew, in her heart, and in her cunt, what he wanted. What she wanted. "Th-thank you, Master."

Not a second after the word had left her mouth, Anon's now free hand forced it's way into her skirt, fingers finding her pussy. Natsuki let out a yelp, trying to grasp at his arm for a moment's reprieve, only for him to force her down against the couch by his hand in her hair. He didn't let up, in one fell swoop working into her little fuckhole and finger-fucking her.

"Anon, I can't!" It was already too late. Natsuki was too worked up by the way she'd been handled and her own fantasies coming alive as Anon treated her like his toy, cumming in a matter of moments. She screamed as she came, unable to control herself as she humped her Master's hand for all she was worth.

Before she'd even finished riding out her orgasmic bliss, she found herself lifted bodily, and slung over Anon's right shoulder backwards as if she were light as a feather. Without a word, he started towards the stairs, left hand pulling her skirt off even as he carried her.

"Anon, wait, what are you doing?"

Anon spared her but a glance. "Saving time. I'm going to toss your naked little whore body onto my bed, then breed you like the doll you are."

"What? Anon, I'm not ready, are you crazy?" she managed as she tried to hold onto her panties as he pulled them down, only to let out a moan at a harsh spank.

As Anon finished pulling her panties off, he went on, "I'm not crazy Nat, but I'm definitely not stupid either." Another piercing gaze was sent over his shoulder at her, "And you can't hide from me how much you get off on being abused and treated like a toy, I know you too well. I never would have kept going if you weren't so clearly made for this. I also know full well you never would have let me get this far if you didn't trust me."

Shocked into silence, Natsuki barely noticed as Anon set her down, pulling her shirt and bra off, before pushing her backwards into a bed. She looked back up to find Anon tearing his own clothes off like a madman, freeing his cock once more as he met her gaze. "All that's just about you, though. Frankly, the reason I'm doing this is because there's nothing I want to see more than you cumming like a bitch on my cock." Freed of his clothes, he stood over her one more time, and his throbbing dick became all that Natsuki could see. If his moment of honesty had created any doubt that he was committed to this, it disappeared as he glared down at her and growled, "So, Natsuki? Are you going to be a good bitch for me?"

Just like before, both of them knew her answer before he asked the question, but that didn't make it any easier for her to get out. But he was right, right with every single assertion about her nature. She wanted his cock, she wanted his dominance, and she wanted him to crush any part of her that tried to resist. She didn't even really know why, yet it didn't matter to her, because she knew what she had to do.

"Just fucking do it, make me your toy Anon! Show me my place so you can use me wherever, whenever you want, Master!" Natsuki rolled over, presenting her cunt to her man, on all fours. Exactly where a bitch like her belonged, she knew. "Ruin this pussy and break my mind, please!"

It happened in one motion, as Anon surged forward, forcing her face into the bedspread, and burring his shaft in her burning fuckhole. Natsuki screamed from her place in the bed, but almost immediately began forcing her hips back to meet him, eager for the submission of giving herself to her Master in spite of the pain of her first time.

For his part, Anon, gathered her skinny writs and pinned them to her back with one hand, using the other to shake her hips back and forth for his use, like the sex toy she'd accepted herself to be. Anon felt a burning need to cum deep inside her, to secure her as his bitch for life, but he had to make her scream for him first, something his pink haired slut was all to eager to do.

Natsuki's muffled voice came out again, "God, Master, I feel so fucking full, I can't believe how right this feels, give me more!"

One of Anon's hands found her hair and pulled her up to meet his chest, her sweaty, drool covered face staring dazed at his, as he growled, "Don't think you can tell me what to do, if I want to fuck you, you strip. If I want a footstool, you kneel. If I want to hear screams, you'll bring me a goddamn whip and bend over, won't you, whore!?"

Natsuki nodded feverishly, having abandoned any pride to the savage fucking. "I swear, I'll do anything for you Master! I'll be your perfect slave, give you every part of myself, submit to any abuse you want, just please never stop owning me! Always remind me of my place as your pathetic bitch to be used!"

Anon forced her back down into the bed, laying both hands on her throat and squeezing and he bore down and started railing her pert ass in earnest. He wanted nothing more than to make his bitch pregnant, and as Natsuki struggled for air, she embraced her impending fate as a plaything for the man who had shattered her walls, broken her will, and made her his.

Gasping, cumming, Natsuki cried, "Harder Daddy!"

For the barest, imperceptible second, Anon almost stopped. Shaking himself, he slapped his bitch across her pretty, choking face, as he came deep inside, roaring her name, claiming her.

Natsuki knew, looking up at her Master's raging, yet blissful face, that she'd found a person who could truly understand her, for better, or for worse.

Anon knew, looking down at his beautiful, fucked-senseless bitch, that he would never let anyone harm her, for better, or for worse.


End file.
